Spartan Witches
by Dragonman75
Summary: The Strike Witches suddenly find themselves in the middle of a War with strange creatures fighting Humans. What started out as a safe trip back home, became a journey through Time and Space to save the World and the Galaxy. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

"Chief, Hood's ships are closing fast. Destroy that gun, we're out of time." ordered Commander Keyes. Chief made it to the area where the Anti-Aircraft Cannon was but was guarded with Covenant Brutes and Grunts. Getting his Battle Rifle ready he walks right to them and open fires, he throws a grenade at a cluster of them and fired at it making it explode killing them. He is backed up by a few soldiers on his side attacking from behind the Brutes, getting his rocket launcher out he fires at a Brute killing it and a few Grunts and Jackals. A Brute with a Gravity Hammer got behind him and was about to smash his head when a sniper bullet penetrated his head making blood splatter on the ground. Throwing another grenade at some more grunts he nods at the sniper who got his back.

**_Halo 3 Music- Finish the Fight_**

On a nearby building was a young girl who had a helmet, some armor and her brown hair in a brad was crouching looking through her scope providing cover fire.

_"Nice shot Bishop."_ He said to her through their com link. She fired at the last Brute's head finishing off the last of the enemy. Chief with the help of the help of his men destroyed the cannon, he walks away with an assault rifle in his hands. He turns to see fighters flying in large numbers to the Arc. He straps the Rifle on his back hands dropping to his sides as several Frigates head right for it. Covenant Ships were around as well being under attack by the fleet.

"All ships, fire at will." Lord Hood ordered and as one they all fired their cannons as Barkhorn, Miyafuji and the Arbiter stand By Chief's side. Suddenly the platforms rise up slowly as a blue light shot up through the sky. _The Arc was_ _activated_, the light flashes bigger and suddenly the group is flung back against a rock. The light slowly gets bigger then a bright flash blinds them all.

_"This, is the way the world ends..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three Days Earlier... 1945._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Time Hopping.

The Strike Witches were dealing with a new Neuroi that has appeared to try and cause destruction and havoc upon Britannia. When the final shot was dealt it exploded into a cascade of white fragments, flying back to their home they intend to get well deserved rest.

"Man, I'm so tired." yawned Yoshika. She looks to her left to see the sun setting in the distance.

_"So Pretty."_ she thought. Suddenly a big tear in the middle the air appears and opens up.

"Huh?!" she yelps as a strong winds pulls them inside. Everything went black after that..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She opens her eyes to find herself in what appears to be a jungle, she hears groaning from behind her to see her friends rubbing their heads.

"The hell are we?" Barkhorn asked. A loud crash very close to them snapped the girls out of their sleepy state and move closer to one another to form a defensive parameter.

"What was that?" Sanya questioned. The slowly spread out to search the cause of it.

"Hey guys. I uh...found something." Yoshika hollered and they came rushing over. They stand there with stunned looks at what they see before them. A body covered in some strange armor the color sage was in a crater just a few feet away from them, tree roots were exposed, smoke was emitting from it and it's arms were just frozen in mid-air not going back down.

"What on Earth?"

"Is it a Neuroi?" Barkhorn readied her gun in case it was.

"it looks...human." Yoshika added, Sanya's antenna change red.

"Someone is coming." she said and they all hid. Hiding behind trees and rocks they were watching as men wearing something similar came. There were about 5 soldiers, one was a black man who had his back turned to them.

"This ain't good." one said.

"Damn, how far did he fall?" another asked.

"2 kilometers. Easy." the man turned around exhaling smoke.

"Stay sharp." he said and they formed a secure perimeter around the body. One knelt beside the body and got out a computer. "Cormen."

"His armor is locked up. Gel layer could've taken most of the impact." he answered as the hands finally fell back down. "I don't know Sargent Major." The Major knelt down removing his cigar looking over the body. Exhaling he puts it back in. Reaching his hand around behind the head he grunts a little and pulls something out.

"Radio for Vito. Heavy lift gear. We're not leaven him here."

"Yeah, your not." the man who was on the ground suddenly grabs his arm and pulls himself up.

"Crazy fool. Why do you always jump? One of these days your gonna land on something as stubborn as you are! And I don't do Bits and pieces." Chief still holding the Major's arm takes the chip back. "Where is she Chief? Where's Cortana?"

_"Don't make a girl a promise..if you know you can't keep it."_

"She stayed behind." he answered putting it back in his helmet.

"Sargent Major, I found someone!" a soldier called.

"Hey! Let me go!" the witches blood went cold, Lucchini had been found. He carries her over to his team as she is kicking her legs to get free.

"The hell?" the Sargent Major questioned as she was brought up to him. "Why is she not wearing any pants?"

"Let her go!" and suddenly the men find themselves surrounded by girls with guns.

"Lower your guns ladies." The Major waved his hand. "Let the girl go."

"Yes sir."

"Corporal."

"Yes sir. Your armor's still in partial lock down." he said holding portable device. "Look up here sir... Okay." he does a few things to it. "Now down here... Good. Everything checks out Sargent Major."

"Kick of the training wheels Corporal, he's good to go." he puts the cigar back in his mouth, the witches sit there dumbfounded by what just happened. Chief lifts his head up to see sudden movement from the grass. An Elite appeared, Chief grabs his pistol and runs up to it.

"Chief wait! The Arbiter's with us." he has his gun sticking inside his jaw ready to fire. "Come on now. We've got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other." He removes his gun but still has a grip on him.

"Were it so easy?" he spoke. he turns and starts to walk away. "We must go. The Brutes have our scent."

"They must love the smell of green." he hands him a Assault Rifle which he takes.

"Um... Excuse me." Yoshika began, Chief turns to look at them.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell us where we are?"

"Before I answer that, why don't you tell me who you people are?"

"First squad your my scouts, move out. Quite as you can." The Major said as they got moving.

"Come with us. You'll be safer with us then here." Chief said as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Five Hundred and First -Versus- The Covenant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thinking it about what Chief said to them, they decided to come along.

"Bravo Team this is Johnson, we got him. Fall back to the extraction point, over." Sargent said.

_"Roger that, Renalds out."_

"What's wrong Chief?" all of them were moving quickly but quietly through a rocky cavern of sorts when a howling is heard nearby.

"What the heck was that?" Lynne asked getting really scared.

"A Brute." Arbiter answered.

"That sounded close." a soldier said.

"Yeah, to close." moving around a small lake they climb up a small ledge.

_"Johnson you'd be advised, hostiles are on the move."_ the com link came alive bit with a little static. _"I've got eyes on rout*%&$ over."_

"Say again Gunny your breaking up." continuing to move they arrive near a waterfall.

"What's wrong Chief?"

"Sargent Major, Phantom Inbound." a scout said and the hid in the shadows and against rock.

_"We stick together we're gonna get spotted. Let's split up, meet back at the LZ."_ he ordered as soldiers headed to the fall and started to climb _"Chief, go with the Arbiter. Get toward the river."_

"What should we do?" Mina asked.

_"Split up, some go with Chief the others to the LZ."_

"Roger."Barkhorn, Minna, Sakamoto and Yoshika went with Chief. Moving across the river they climbed rocks and found cover behind a boulder and a tree.

**_"Spread out you whelps. Find_ _them."_** a Brute ordered, some troops went with them while the others climbed a cliff and went to the LZ.

"Give' em Hell people!" a man yelled as they open fired no the enemy. Chief jumps right in going after the Brute, Arbiter was providing cover. The girls fire at the grunts running around, after killing the last of them they moved onward a little the river.

"The heck were those things?" Yoshika asked aloud.

"They were the Covenant, servants of the Prophet of Truth. An Alien Alliance that wants to destroy humanity." a soldier explained when a Phantom appeared above a small pool of water and dropped off more troops. Chief starts it off by mowing them down before they drop. After it left he starts attacking the ones on the ground but had to take cover because his shield was down for a bit.

"Come on mate. You ready?"

"Die you Jackass!" a soldier yelled.

"Let's move. Wait there, I'm coming." after getting the ones at the bend, they move a little down to come across more of them. Barkhorn having two guns was killing them more faster, Chief goes right in taking down two grunts then goes for the Brute on a boulder.

"Hate you!"

"We're dead! Abandoned post!" some yelled running away.

"Get' cha you big jerk." one said but got melee with the butt of Chief's rifle, he gets his Pistol out and finishes the rest.

"These Brute's were tough."

"Grunts ain't no slouches either."

"The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." Arbiter said, they moved through a cave where flares were lit so they could find Johnson. Climbing up a small hill then jumping down a crater that leads to another path way. They make it to another somewhat open area, Yoshika slipped, fell on the ground and got a head shot killing a Grunt by accident. Under his helmet, John-117 arched an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Does that usually happen?" he asked turning to them, Minna let out a sigh. He shrugs and goes right in, switching to his pistol he fires at dome Plasma containers nearby making the enemy appear out of hiding. He jumps down from the cliff blasting away with his pistol.

"Pop' em!" a guy yelled, John bashes one in the head killing it, Arbiter jumps down slashing one with his Energy Sword finishing the ones in that spot.

"Hey, Nice shot."

"Glad I could Soften him up for you." she retorted. John moves up a hill spotting more plasma containers.

**"Find him." **a Brute ordered but got a explosion as a surprise. Then and Assault Rifle rounds to it, he backs down the hill a bit to avoid being run into then finishes it with his Rifle, the witches are watching the battle completely confused and scared. Except Barkhorn and Hartmann, the Captain is just blasting everyone of them in sight and Erica is laughing by how short they are but still firing. Arbiter notices this and goes back up to them.

"Is something wrong?" he didn't get an answer. "If your concerned about them, don't be. They have the Spartan on their side."

"Spartan? You mean a warrior?" Shirley asked. He shakes his head and points at Chief who just Melees a Brute in the head still moving on. He hears something making a sizzling sound and sees a Plasma Grenade was thrown.

"Move!" he yells jumping away, they barely did the same without being blown to pieces. Yoshika rubs her head and looks up only to see a gun thrown at her. She catches it but is surprised by how light it is.

"Come on! If you stay there you'll get killed!" a guy yelled getting behind a rock and firing. Staring at the battle before her, her face changes to a determined one and rushes in. Arbiter gets his Carbine out and fires at some more grunts. Chief is duel-wielding with two Spikers and firing at Grunts and Jackals.

"He's not even slowing down! Gyah, I'm shot!" a Guy yelled but they keep on moving. After some time they finally finished off the rest.

_"Pelicans are on root Chief, but I can't reach Bravo. If ya find' em, get' em to the extraction point."_ Johnson ordered through the com-link. Chief goes in first coming to a spot where a Brute was holding a man by his neck.

**"Tell me its location." **it demanded.

"Kiss...My." and Chief fires twice and continues to fire.

"Moral Concepts!" the woman yelled.

"Don't let' em get away!" the Corporal shouted. after killing the only grunts there the climb up the hill and walk across the ledge.

"Phantom, pinned us down.. Killed my men." the prisoner said. Moving past boulders and trees, they come across what appears to be a cave entrench.

"Unworthy of my Blade" Arbiter said then Jackals come out from behind a tree. Chief gets the one on the left and Miyafuji somehow got the right one. After that more Covenant troops show up and so did the rest of the squad. The Brute throws up a bubble shield scaring the girls a little.

"There it is, Kill it Kill it!"

"Stupid human!" one laughed but got a got full of lead.

"How do you like me now huh?!" he argued, after the last ones were finished they moved on. following more flares to find Johnson.

"I thought Brutes were tough." a guy said in the way back, Chief jumped down a hole when images came to his mind.

_"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?"_ they faded and he found himself already inside the cave.

"Sir, you okay?"

"Your vital just ping KIA." Ignoring them, he continues further. The girls start to hear a loud noise coming from up ahead.

_"Chief, Pelicans are at the river. We got company so hustle up."_ Johnson ordered and he spots a Brute firing at their ship, firing at it he managed to get it down.

_"We got a contact... Banshee's! Lot's of' em!"_

_"Break off now."_ they all were fighting their own Covenant troop when a green like comet hits one of the Pelicans.

_"I'm hit! I'm hit! Ggggyyyyyaaaaahhh!"_ it sways a little hitting the other.

_"Get a hold of her."_ Johnson ordered.

_"Negative, we're going down!"_ then suddenly a loud crash was heard so they knew they ship had crashed.

**_To be_ continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ship Wrecked.

Jonson's ship had crashed after an assault from a Banshee, Chief continues to battle and kill any Covenant soldiers in his way. Along with some unexpected guests/allies, The Strike Witches. After the ship had crashed, John used the scope on his Battle Rifle to zoom in and shoot Grunts in the head with it. He moved to the right behind a large rock and killed a jackal, crouching down he crawls to sneak up on another one to kill it.

"Another one for the barbie."

Rounding it, he blasts a brute with the Assault Rifle then throws a plasma grenade behind it, it turns around only to be killed by it along with some others. A Soldier jumps up onto the platform, Chief picks up ammo from a dead soldier.

"There he is!" a grunt shouted only to get shot along with a comrade along by the Arbiter to. A Brute jumps up there and gets tagged teamed by both.

"Hey look at that." Shirley points at them, the girls look over to see John jump up and melee the Brute right in the face.

"Man, look at him go."

"Miyafuji, on your six." Sakamoto warned. Chief reloads his bullets barely dodging a brute shot, swapping to the Battle Rifle he fires at it only to side step to avoid being melee himself, he throws a plasma grenade between the brute's legs.

"**Watch out, wwwaahhhhh!"** it shouted dying right there.

"Bad guys!" a grunt shouted as the pair gets killed, Chief throws up a bubble shield and presses on. Arbiter fires at one and John melees it in the head.

"Booyah!" a trooper shouted, Chief goes back to shooting the first Brute from before. "I know you can do better." He kills it only to deal with a Suicide grunt, he fires and the grenades kill three others. Arbiter shoots one several times and Chief kills another that jumped out of hiding.

"_The Banshee's will return. Hurry, back into the jungle."_ The Arbiter said through the com-link. The entire team ventured back inside the jungle to try and find Jonson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N. Ello once again Chaps and Chapets! Sorry that this chapter was super short, this'll only happen once. For now, We will move on to the next segment: Rescuing Jonson with the aid of eleven girls from another universe.**


End file.
